Asdfghjkl Day
by duoLinnyLucy
Summary: Mulai dari pagi yang ancur, dorm juga ancur, hujan-hujanan, lebay-lebayan ampe Chanyeol nyungsep, Dio yang histeris gara-gara bawang ama cabe harganya naik, de el el. EXO FIC. GAJE. OOC. GARING. TYPO. DLL. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Asdfghjkl Day**

**Author : HyeJi423 **

***inspirasi : do-kyungrie umma :v *ntuh epep kaisoonya yang somvlak****

**Cast : EXO, author, Yesung nongol dikit, Hewan peliharaannya member SUJU, de el el XD**

**Genre, Length, Rate : noh ada diatas :P**

**Warning : Gaje akut, humor garing, EYD Berantakan, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, ada yaoi dikit, banyak emot, banyak hastag gaje, 4l y :v, dll**

**DON'T LIKE : DON'T READ!**

**KALO BASH NTAR ELO DAPET CIVOKAN + SALAM SAYANG DARI OM SOOMAN!**

**NO FLAME, NO SILENT READERS, DLL**

**SARAN? BOLEH!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**P.S. : SIAPKAN KANTONG KRESEK! JAGA-JAGA KALO ANDA MUAL MENDADAK! :P**

**NO SILENT READERS! YANG KETAUAN DAPET CIVOKAN DARI OM SOOMAN JUGA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi cerah, secerah-cerahnya kulit seorang albino bernama Ohdult Thehun (?) –digorok sehun- Di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Jam segini sih, orang-orang udah pada melek semua, kecuali yang kebo :v. Cuma yang satu ini sih,…

**EXO DORM**

**KLONTANG!**

"**WU YIFAAAANN! BANGUN KEBO! UDAH SIANG!"** Luhan ngebanting panci keramat plus centong nasi punya Dio yang dia bawa ke kamar seorang naga kebo –coret- Kris maksudnya. Udah teriak-teriak ampe Dio ngamuk-ngamuk gegara panci keramat sama centong nasinya dibanting, tapi teh sia-sia wae, Kris Cuma ngelemparin pocong –coret- guling ke arah Luhan trus meluk ace lagi, "Apaan seh, gue lagi asik-asik ngemimpiin Baby Panda Tao juga, jangan ribut napah," Kata Kris sambil ngambil guling yang dia lempar tadi. Luhan yang kena pocong –coret- gulingpun ngamuk lagi,

"**WU YIFAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN! KALO ELO GA BANGUN GUE MUSNAHIN SI TAO! PLUS ELO JUGA DAPET CIVOKAN DARI SOOMAN!"**

Denger kata '**Sooman**', Kris langsung kalang kabut,

"**IYEE NDORO GUE BANGUN! GUE GA MAU DAPET CIVOKAN DARI SOOMAN!"**

* * *

See, pagi di Dorm EXO sepertinya super duper kaco, mulai dari Kris yang kena amuk Luhan, Kai yang diancem Dio gak dikasih jatah, Suho yang ngebangunin Lay pake golok, Chen yang dibekuin Xiumin, dan Sehun yang kena wushu Tao. Tapi, si Bekun –typo- Baekhyun lebih ekstrim lagi, mau tau kayak gimana?

.

.

.

**OKEH CEKIDOOOOTTT~**

**.**

**.**

**BAEKYEOL ROOM**

"Ekhem, ekhem, uhuk, ohokk! Set, lalat sialan!"

Ada apa gerangan dengan Nona –coret- Mas Byun Baekhyun? Oke, kayaknya dia keselek lalat yang tiba-tiba lewat dihadapannya dengan tampang watados (?), :3

Ternyata Baekhyun pake mic jumbo yang suaranya chentarr membahana badai ulala~ maksudnya super kenceng yang dia beli kemaren. Kata penjualnya sih, ampuh buat ngebangunin orang,

"**TES TES SATU DUA TIGAAA~"**

Baekhyun narik nafas dalem-dalem, sedalem jurang (?),

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**PARK CHANYEOL GUANTENGG KETJEEHHH TAPI SAYANG KEBOOO BANGUUUUNN!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Korea gempa seketika,**

.

.

.

.

**Jepang kena tsunami,**

.

.

.

.

**China, gunung meletus,**

.

.

.

.

**Taiwan kena badai topan,**

.

.

.

.

**Filipina kena banjir,**

.

.

.

.

**Indonesia, BBM naik –apaini-**

.

.

.

.

Back to **DORM EXO**

"**PARK CHANYEEOOOLLL HEPI PIRUSSSS BANGUUUNN!"**

Dorm EXO mulai retak, genteng juga udah pada berjatuhan, jadilah **HUJAN GANTENG**, ralat, maksudnya **HUJAN GENTENG ***kalo ujan ganteng author mau wks xP*

.

.

.

.

Dio pasang muka **O_O *mulut manjang :v *dilemparin dio pake centong nasi *kyungrie umma, gue minjem nama akun erpe elo dulu yeh XD***

.

.

.

.

Suho cengo,

.

.

.

.

Kai ikut cengo,

.

.

.

.

Sebelahnya ada Kris yang lagi makan kuaci sambil nenteng Ace,

.

.

.

.

Sebelahnya lagi ada Onew lagi ngegendong Kokom –ayamnya- sambil makan ayam goreng buatan istrinya –coret- Key maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

Sebelahnya lagi ada Sooman lagi joget cheerleader sambil angkat banner bertuliskan **'CHEMUNGUDH QAQA' **Bareng ama Ddangkoma, Beckham, Bada, Choco, Heebum, Monggu, etc. ***=='***

.

.

.

.

Sebelahnya lagi ada Chef Farah Queen sama Chef Juna lagi berantem, -apaini-

.

.

.

.

Hening,

.

.

.

.

.

Sepi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sep-

.

.

"**KATTT! UDAH KAT AJA UDAAAHH! SETRES GUE LAMA-LAMA! UDAH SONO KELUAR! OUT! OUT! OUUTTTTT!"**

Sutradara tiba-tiba teriak tujuh oktaf. Anak-anak EXO + Cameopun langsung lompat-lompat girang sambil lari keluar dari Dorm ancur yang dialihfungsikan jadi Studio buat syuting sinetron gaje yang berjudul 'Ramadhan Ala EXO' untuk episode berikutnya. Tapi kalo yang ini nama episodenya 'Asdfghjkl Day' malem-malem dan hari-hari dimana member EXO menikmati kegilaan (?) mereka sebelum puasa -w- ntar kalo puasa teriak-teriak dan juga ketawa, tenggorokan jadi kering dong yaa~ makanya ini episode sepesialnyah gituh (?)

Tiba-tiba diluar ujan deress~ Suho kesenengan gegara banyak air, kan lumayan buat ngeguyur member lain yang kebo, itung-itung hemat gituh, :p Jaman sekarang kan air udah mahal XD, Suho rugi ntar :v

Tiba-tiba Dio histeris sendiri gara-gara harga cabe sama bawang merah naik -apaini-,

"Gomen ne summer- **LAAAHH KOK UJAN SIIH? DERP ANGKATIN JEMORGAN GUE DONG TOLOOONNG! PELISSSS! NTAR GUE MINTAIN JATAH KE UKE LO DAH HYUNG! KAI JUGA! NTAR GUE KASIH DUA PULUH RONDE SEKALIAN! ATO ENGGAK TERSERAH ELO!" **Dio histeris minta tolong ke Squidward –ralat- maksudnya **Derp kembarannya**, alias YeolHun, berhubung Sehun lagi absen, jadi digantiin sama Kai. Denger kata 'Jatah', secepat kilat mereka berdua langsung ngangkatin jemorgan –coret- Jemurannya Dio. Baekhyun merinding seketika, _'Njir si Dio, -w- bakalan ga bisa jalan dah gue besok, hiks TAT'_

Tao tiba-tiba nyeletuk, "Ge, perasaan Je**muran** deh, bukan Je**morgan**,"

"Iye seterah lo aja dah," Kata Dio cuek

Satu menit kemudian duo rapper ganteng plus juga kecenya naudzubillah itu balik dari halaman belakang dorm yang dialihfungsikan jadi tempat ngejemur baju. Karena mereka lagi ujan-ujanan, Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di otak somplak Chanyeol,

**#BK : Lagu india yang romantis gitu lah pokoknya XD#**

Chanyeolpun jalan dengan slow motionnya sambil teriak dengan slow motionnya juga, biasalah, anak lemot (?),

"**BEKUUN~ AIM KAMINGG~"**

Baekhyunpun ikut-ikutan jalan slow motion, tangannya kayak ngegapai-gapai burung tapi ga kesampean saking pendeknya :v

Entah darimana tiba-tiba ada kubangan air + batu. Chanyeol yang nggak ngeliatin jalanpun akhirnya..

**GEDEBUK!**

Chanyeol kesandung batu dan akhirnya nyungsep ke kubangan air, posisinya sekarang tengkurep + nyium aspal.

Sehun yang udah balik dari absennya pun History –coret- Histeris tujuh oktaf,

"**AAAAAAAAAA CHANYEOL HYUUUUUUUNG~!"**

Sehunpun ngehampirin Chanyeol dengan gaya slow motion, tapi dia celingak-celinguk, takutnya ada batu tiba-tiba, _'Ntar kalo Thehun tiba-tiba kethandung batu terus nyungthep gimana? Idih najith tralala~'_

Baekhyun yang ngeliat Chanyeol nyungsep pun langsung sweatdrop, _'Laki gueeeeeeeee.. TAT'_

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang ngebatin, _'Ni aspal kok rasanya pait ya? Apa lidah gue yang salah? :/'_

Bekun sekarang pasang muka mesem-mesem kucing (?) gegara kejadian pelem india gagal yang berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang nyungsep dikubangan air, ._.

**#PoorChanyeol #PrayForChanyeol #ChanyeolSetrong #ChanyeolPastiKuat**

Kalo Sehun yang histeris, beda lagi ama Suho + Dio, mereka malah ngakak gegulingan –gegulingan juga boleh aoks XD-, yah, semacam berguling macam kerbaunya Hensem ahjussi di tumblr dan juga twitter :v

Kalo mengangkut soal Ke-Poor-Poor-an (?), biasanya kan **#PoorSuho** atau **#PoorDio**, kan mereka yang sering dibully. Tapi kalo **#PoorChanyeol**,** #PoorBaekhyun**,** #PoorSehun**, ato poor-poor lainnya pasti mereka berdua bakalan ketawa ngakak, ketawa nista, ketawa epil, ampe ketawa kuntilanak ato pocong (?) sambil jungkir balik, istilahnya bales dendam gitu :v

**#SuhoDioKejam #SuhoDioBalesDendam #AngelJadiEpil #SuhoDioEpil**

Oke, bek to member EXO yang ganteng-ganteng bin ajib, :3

TRING!

Tiba-tiba latar berubah jadi terang berderang, ujan berhenti dan **Dorm EXO **jugaudah pada gak retak lagi, udah seperti semula. Gempa, Tsunami, Gunung meletus, Badai Topan, Banjir, dan BBM naikpun udah normal lagi :J Kenapa bisa gitu? :/

Ternyata ooh~ ternyataaa~ Sutradaranya yang bikin skenario kayak gini, otomatis kalo mau diberhentiin ya tinggal gebukin aja Sutradaranya, Sutradaranya gue kok, ._. #digebukin satu rt#

Oke, bek to setori, gue ga mau digebukin, -w-

"Eh tunggu, perasaan kita kan tadi syuting yah? Kok jadi gini?" Tanya Xiumin yang lagi nyomot bakpao.

"Lah? Tau dah, gue juga bingung, :/"

"Salahin authornya dong, kan dia sutradaranya plus authornya juga," Kata Luhan

"Jangan ah, gue gamau disambit pake sapu, hii~ sakit tau,"

"Iye gue juga gamau,"

"Yaudah gausah nyalahin authornya,"

"Yaudah,"

"Yaudah, selesai,"

"Udah, oke, selesai,"

"Oke, selesai."

"Yaudah selesai, oke sip, selesai. Gue udah capek,"

**#ApaIni**

Anak-anak EXO langsung masuk kedalem Dorm, Chanyeol masih pasang muka ._. , Ga 'ngeh' ama kejadian gaje bin ajib buatan author tadi, XD

Baekhyun baru didepan pintu, tiba-tiba histeris sendiri, **"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA EYELINER GUE LUNTUUURR! EOMMAAAAAAA APPAAA TTATT"**

"Yaelah, kan bisa pake lagi ntar hyun, lebeh amat sih lo =_=" Kata Kris

"Tapi, eyeliner gue kan abis-"

Chanyeol yang masih pasang muka ._. pun motong perkataan Baekhyun, "Tenang aja, ntar gue beliin Eyerinel- eh, Eyeliner buat lo sekardus gede, ato enggak terserah lo mau berapa aja,"

Mata Baekhyun langsung cling-cling ala pembersih kaca (?), **"SERIUS?"**

Chanyeol ngangguk, sekarang mukanya - :], "Ho'oh, serius,"

Baekhyun langsung meluk kopelnya itu, **"KYAAAHHH MAKASIHH YEOOLLL!"**

"Iye masama, hyun. nyante aje kali, woles." :3

Oke, mari tinggalkan dua kopel hepi pirus sengklek itu, mari bek to member eksoh lagi :3

Member EXO –minus baekyeol- ternyata udah masuk duluan gegara laper berat. Dio yang ga sanggup masak akhirnya pesen pizza porsi jumbo buat 12 orang. Yang bayar siapa lagi kalo bukan member EXO yang paling tajir, :3 sape lagi kalo bukan Suami author –coret- maksudnya Leader EXO-K, Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho, ukenya Lay, :v

.

.

.

.

**TING TONG**

"**SEPADAAAHHHHHH~"**

"**SIAPE DILUAR?"**

"**DELIVERYY~"**

Ulala~ ternyata makanan mereka dateng secepat kilat persis kaya kilat (?). Mas-mas yang nganterin delivery didepan gerbang nyanyi-nyanyi geje sambil goyang dombret. Suho didepan gerbang cengo seketika,

"M-mas?"

Si mas yang nganterin delivery berhenti joget plus ga nyanyi lagi, "Ya mas?"

"Makanannya mana?"

"Ooh~ tunggu dulu, duitnyaah manaaah?~" Si mas yang nganterin delivery nyanyi gaje lagi sambil kedip-kedip genit ke Suho. Suho ngasih duitnya sambil nahan muntah. Si mas pun ngasih makanan deliverynya ke Suho. Si maspun balik lagi ke motor yang buat nganterin deliverynya. Pas si mas udah pergi, Suho muntah ditempat, sebenarnya udah pengen dikeluarin daritadi, namun apa dikata, Suho kan jaim :3

Lay tiba-tiba nongol, **"YA AMPUN SUHOOO UKE GUE YANG PALING YEPPO~ ELO KENAPA MUNTAH-MUNTAH KAYAK GITU? ELO HAMIL YAA?"**

**BLETAK**

"**NJIR BEGO LU! GUE ENEK TAU NGELIATIN MAS-MAS TUKANG DELIVERY TADI!"**

Lay ngangguk-ngangguk, "Ooh~ enek. Yaudah kalo gitu gausah makan," Lay baru mau ngambil Pizza porsi jumbo dari tangan Suho, Suho ngamuk lagi,

"**ANJRIT BEGO BANGET SIH LO ZHANG YIXIIINNGG! MAKSUDNYA GUE ENEK GEGARA DIA GENIT, BUKAN ENEK GA SELERA MAKAN! LO JADI SEME JANGAN LEMOT-LEMOT AMAT NAPAH!"**

'_Kayaknya uke gue lagi dapet-'_

"**GUE LAGI GA DAPET! UDAH SONO BURUAN MASUK!"**

"Terus makanannya-"

"**GUE YANG BAWA!"**

"Yaudahlah, terserah, buruan masuk yaa~"

"Iye ah, udah sono, ntar gue nyusul."

Laypun ngeloyor ke dalem. Sementara Suho masih sweatdrop,

"Ya tuhaan~ sejak kapan seme gue jadi kayak gitu?"

Lay nyaut dari dalem, **"SEJAK GUE CINTA AMA ELO MYUNNNNN! AHHH SARANGHAEYOOO~ GUE SERIGALA, ELO JUGAA~ I LOP YU PULL~" **–terlalu -_-

"Njir, canggih bener telinganya, padahal kan gue Cuma ngegumam, kok kedengeran ye?" Suho ngendikkin bahunya bingung sambil masuk kedalem, tapi..

"**YEEEE HOREEEE ADA PITZAAAAA~"**

BaekYeol tiba-tiba nongol dari belakang Suho. Suho kena heart attack langsung,

"**KAMPRET! UDAH KAYA HANTU AJA LO!"**

BaekYeol nyengir, "Maap hyung, kita udah kelaperan nih,"

"Ya tapi elo kayak hantu tau- eh, elo tadi bilang apa? Pitza? Bukannya Pizza ya?"

BaekYeol sweatdrop, "Yaelah hyung, Pizza kan dibacanya emang Pitza. Emang Pizza dibaca jamban gitu?"

Suho nyengir kuda, "Hehe, maap, yaudah atuh, ayo buruan masuk, terus makan,"

"**IYAA OKESIP HYUNG!"**

BaekYeol langsung cabut kedalem,

'_Giliran makan aja langsung semangat empat lima, gratisan lagi -_-. Coba kalo ga gratisan, pasti noh bocah dua langsung mewek,'_

Suhopun juga ikut kedalem dengan pasang muka sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng angguk-angguk lagi (?)

Waktu Suho masuk ke dalem Dorm, member EXO lainnya pada pasang wajah O_O ala cling-cling getoh, *bayangin*. Suho langsung ngeloyor ke meja makan di dapur. Member EXO lainnya ngekor dibelakang,

"Et, lo pada ngapain?" Tanya Suho

Kai pasang wajah melas, "Kita laper hyung~"

"Laper? Minum baygon, laper ilang, nyawapun melayang," Kata Suho cuek. Member EXO mendadak yasinan. Suho kebingungan, "Lah? Napa lo pada yasinan? Emang sape yang meninggal?"

Lay natep Suho horror, "Kita yang mati,"

Suho cengo, "Hoh? Kalo elo pada meninggal ngapain disini? Harusnya lo pada kan dikuburan, ._."

"**KAMPRET LO HYUNG! TOBAT HYUNG, TOBAT! UDAH MAU PUASA!"**

Suho cengo lagi, "Lha? Emang gue ngapain?"

"Nyemplung ke jamban," Sahut Dio

"Gue serius, Morgan,"

"Nama gue Do Kyungsoo, Hyung." Koreksi Dio dengan nada ga terima

"Iye dah, terserah elo. Pokoknya gue serius, emang gue ngapain?" Tanya Suho

"Elo ngedoain kita mati hyung," Kata Chanyeol. Suasana tiba-tiba jadi horror, "Elo bilang tadi minum baygon, laper ilang, nyawa melayang, kan sama aja ngedoain kita mati hyung,"

Suho otaknya lagi loading. Loading~ tiba-tiba **disconnect ***dikata komputer*. Suho langsung mukul-mukul kepalanya. Oke, Loading lagi~ Loadiing~ Loading~ Loading~ Loading~ Lo- hmmmppttt *disumpel pake pizza sama suho*

**CONNECT!**

"**SAOLOOH~ PIKIRAN ELO PADA MASIH POLOS-POLOS BANGET DAH! GUE CUMA BERCANDA LAGI!"**

"Ta-tapi, elo keterlaluan hyung," Baekhyun mulai aksi mellow-mellow-annya (?)

"**APA BUKTINYA KALO GUE KETERLALUAN?"**

"**ELO GAK KASIH MAKANANNYA! PADAHAL UDAH DIPESEN! UDAH DATENG LAGI!"**

Suho cengo. Ga lama kemudian Suho pun ngakak gelundungan,

"**OOH JADI ELO PADA LAPER?"**

"**KAGAK! YAIYALAH HYUNG! KITA KAN TADI UDAH BILANG!"**

Suho mingkem, _'Oh iya ya, njir otak gue lagi kenapa coba? –w-'_

"Oh, oke, hayu atuh langsung makan aja," Suho langsung ngebawa member EXO lainnya keruang tamu. Abis itu dia balik lagi sambil bawa 12 buah kotak, isinya pizza porsi jumbo.

Pas Suho balik, Member lainnya ga yasinan lagi, melainkan pasang emot O_O ala cling-cling bling kaya tadi. Suho nelen ludah. _'Yang sabar, Suho. Orang sabar disayang Sooman- eh, maksudnya Tuhan. Sabar,'_

Suhopun duduk diantara jejeran member EXO lainnya. Terus ngebagiin Pizza masing-masing satu kotak, tapi, yang terjadi adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**LAH KENAPA CUMA SATU KOTAK?"**

Suhopun cengo ngeliat seme –Kai, Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, en Sehun- -minus Lay- histeris gegara Pizzanya Cuma satu kotak perorang. Alhasil para uke mereka langsung ngejitakin seme-seme ga waras itu. Setelah itu para uke yang sadis itu langsung nyumpel en ngebekep mulut seme masing-masing

Dio nyengir sambil ngebekep mulut Kai, "Maap ya hyung, anak-anak ini emang udah bener-bener ga waras lagi,"

Tao ngangguk sambil nyumpel mulut Kris pake Pizza, "Iya, maap ya ge,"

Suho nelen ludah lagi sambil ngangguk, _'Yang sebenarnya ga waras itu gue atau mereka sih?'_

Lay nyolek-nyolek punggung Suho. Suhopun nyaut dengan nada judesnya, "Apa?"

Laypun ngebisikin Suho, "Yang ga waras mereka, Chagi-"

"Lama-lama lo jadi kayak si Luhan hyung. Bisa baca pikiran orang. Gue bilangin ya kalo elo bilang mereka yang ga waras."

"Hah? Kan emang ke-"

"**KAI, KRIS HYUNG, CHANYEOL, CHEN, SEHUN! KALIAN DIKATAIN GA WARAS AMA LAY!"**

"**APAAAHH?"**

"**LAY BILANG KALIAN SEMUA GA WARAS!"**

Dalem hati Suho, _'Mampus lo xing, sape suruh ngatain uke sendiri, wks XD'_

Lay gelagapan, "Hah? Nggak kok, b-beneran deh, serius! Suer tekewer-kewer!"

"Alah, bo'ong aje lo Hyung. Suho hyung kan ga mungkin bo'ong," -Kai

"Iye, bener, Thuho hyung thelalu jujur!" -Thehun

Sisanya ngangguk. Lay nelen ludah. Suho senyum epil –sejak kapan suho jadi epil? Sejak negara api menyerang :P-

Suho ngasih kode ke seme-seme itu, kodenya, "Anda kanda kandu kandi-" oh, maap, yang bener gini, "Hajar aja noh si Yixing." Kris balik ngasih kode "Okesip"

Hitung mundur..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0!

"**SERAAAAAANNNGG!"**

Laypun dipukulin pake panci –bukan panci keramat punya dio, ntar ngamuk lagi-. Suho en Dio ketawa ngakak lagi, oke mari bikin hastag baru,

**#PoorLay #PrayForLay #StayStrongLay #LayPastiKuat #KitaChaiiyankLay *hastag dari Sooman =='***

**#SuhoDioIsRealEpil #NewDuoEpil #CalonAnggotaGengnyaKyuhyun #PokoknyaEpil #EPIL**

Luhanpun celingak-celinguk kebingungan *liat drama ver :p*. Tadi kan niatnya mau syuting, terus gagal gegara Author, mau makan, eh, malah pada yasinan, terus sekarang, malah pada perang. Yesungdahlah, kali ini Luhan mau nyumbangin suaranya.

_*Yesung : nape gue dibawa-bawa thor? Harusnya kan Yasudahlah~ *nyanyi*_

_A : Udeh diem lo, sono balik ke alam lo, mending urusin noh kura-kura lelet lo biar waras lagi. Dari tadi ga pegel apa ngangkat banner __**Chemungudh QaQa **__bareng ama si Sooman? Iewwh kamseupay~ mual gue daritadi ngeliatnya, 4l y be ge te. mana si Beckham ikut-ikutan dance cheerleader gitu lagi, biasanya alim juga :3_

_Yesung : itu elo juga alay,_

_A : Sekali lagi lo ngomong kaya gitu, gue jodohin lo ama Morgan,_

_Yesung : Morgannya Dio, 'kan?_

_A : Bukan, morgan asli. Noh morgannya *nunjuk morgan*_

_Yesung : Jangan dah :v kaga mau gue_

_A : *dalem hati : udah jelas pasti dia gamau lah, muehehehe XDD**_

"**SETOOOOPPP!"**

Semua member noleh ke arah Luhan yang lagi ngos-ngosan abis teriak. Padahal teriaknya satu oktaf aje kagak ada =='

**#LuhanKalahSamaYoogeun #LuhanPayah #LuhanTerlalu #LuhanGaBisaTeriak**

"Nape, ikan lohan?" Tanya Lay

"Iye, nape tong?" Kris ikut-ikutan

Luhan pasang tatapan garang, tapi gatot kaca (?), "Pertama, nama gue Xi Luhan. Biasa dipanggil Luhan kalo pagi, kalo siang dipanggil Lohan, Kalo malem Jenong- eh salah, panggil aja Luhan. Kedua, gue tanya kenapa kalian malah berantem? Ketiga, kita jadi makan ato enggak?"

Kali Suho ini yang jawab, "Oke, gue tau nama lo. Tanya ama Lay aja, dia yang nimbulin masalah ampe berantem. Terus, kita jadi makan lah, rugi gue ntar kalo ga dimakan,"

"Oke, sekarang gue tanya ama Lay. Kenapa elo malah berantem?"

"Gue berantem gegara ngatain mereka udah ga waras." Kata Lay sambil pasang muka watados sewatados domestos nomos disemprotin ke nyamuk biar matos –apaini-

"Hh, yaudah, oke, selesai kan? Jadi mending sekarang kita makan aja," Kata Luhan sambil ngebuka kotak berisikan Pizza miliknya.

"Oke, ayo makan~"

Merekapun makan Pizza ukuran jumbo itu. Baru makan empat potong, Luhan langsung lambai-lambai tangan,

"Akh~ udah ga kuat qaqa TAT"

Sehun nyeret kotak Pizza punya Luhan sambil nyengir sepuluh oktaf, "Yaudin- eh salah, Yaudah, buat gue aja hyung, hehe :v"

"Iya, silahkan." Luhan pun dengan senang hati memberikan Pizzanya ke Sehun. Sekarang Luhan tepar. Kirain Luhan Pizzanya yang isinya 10-12, ternyata isinya 8 tapi gede-gede beudd~ -ini alay oke- XD pantesan disebutnya '**JUMBO**'. Tapi Luhan heran, Sehun udah makan 8, Tapi sisa punya Luhan masih sanggup dia abisin, **NYU REKORR!**. Ngga rekor ding, Sehun emang sengaja ngabisin Pizzanya, supaya besok waktu puasa ga ngiler waktu ngeliat iklan PHD di tipi –w- **#SehunKorbanIklan**

Oke, mari liat member EXO lainnya.

Sama persis seperti Luhan, ternyata Member EXO yang lainnya –mines yeol wit kai en Sehun *apa -_-*- tepar berjamaah. Pizzanya terlalu gede. Bahkan Baekhyun, Suho, sama Dio aja Cuma kuat makan dua potong doang. Xiumin ama si Centong –ralat- Chen maksudnya, ga beda jauh, mereka Cuma kuat makan tiga potong. Dan member lainnya kuat makan empat sampe lima, tapi abis itu langsung tepar berjamaah.

Tapi Hal itu ga berlaku buat YeolHunKai. Mereka malah ngabisin sisa Pizza member lain. Kris yang lagi teparpun nanya,

"Eh, trio sableng, perut lo pada dari apaan sih? Kuat amat ngabisin ampe segitu banyak,"

"Bukan mathalah perut Hyung, tapi bethok-bethok kalo puatha kan ga bitha thetiap hari makan kaya gini. Ntar bethok kalo Thehun liat iklan PHD di tipi gimana? Kalo Thehun ngeceth kan kasian Dio umma ngepelnya. Oh iya, teruth, kita mathih normal Hyung, kita ga thableng kok," Kata Sehun dengan semangat 1945 (?) dan penuh penghayatan -?- *penghayatan CADEL maksudnya* *plak

"Et, ni bocah -_-. Nah terus lo Kai?" Tanya Kris

"Kalo gue emang laper Hyung. Jadi jangan banyak nanya deh," Kata Kai judes –what-

"Lo yol?" Kris nanya ke Chanyeol

"Sama kaya Kai,"

Kris geleng-geleng, Trio –yeolhunkai- angguk-angguk, Suho-Dio muter-muter, alhasil jadilah dugem massal di dorm itu.

"**LENG GELENG GELENG GELENG GELENG~"**

"**GUK ANGGUK ANGGUK ANGGUK ANGGUK ANGGUK ANGGUK~!"**

"**TER MUTER MUTER MUTER MUTER MUTER~"**

"**YEAAAHHH TARIK MAANGG!"**

"**ASEEEKK!"**

Oh, sepertinya alien –coret- serigala –coret juga- Manusia-manusia ini sedang kena virus project pop. Padahal ini lagu udah dari kapan, LOL

Okesip lanjut, ni cerita kayanya makin melenceng aja -_-

Setelah dugem massal di dorm EXO, merekapun sekarang ngantri mandi. Karena ada 3 kamar mandi, jadilah ini urutannya, jeng jeng jeng jeeeng~ *backsound gagal :P*

Kamar Mandi 1 :

Suho

Kris

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Kamar Mandi 2 :

D.O

Sehun

Lay

Luhan

Kamar Mandi 3 :

Tao

Chen

Xiumin

Kai

Yang mandi duluan, yang lebih tua, yang muda, belakangan. Jadilah nasip D.O, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun mandi belakangan. Tapi yah, biar cepet, seperti biasa, mereka mandinya bareng-bareng *NO YADONG WEH! KALO YADONG CIVOKAN SOOMAN MELAYANG!*

Oke, skip, gue gamau lama-lama, tangan gue udah pegel, :3

Abis mandi, merekapun memutuskan untuk tidur, padahal masih jam 8 malem. Berhubung tadi mereka syuting drama ancur, jadilah mereka pen leyeh-leyeh dulu XD. Seperti biasa, kamarnya BaekYeol ribut banget. Mulai dari ngeributin eyeliner, perang bantal, ampe main PSP. Untungnya kamar Kai nggak disebelah mereka, kalo disebelah mereka? Bah, bisa gawat. Kalaupun iya, pasti besoknya BaekYeol bakalan mingkem ga berkutik (?)

Tapi kali ini Suho gedor-gedor kamar mereka sambil teriak,

"**WOY TIDUR! KALO GA TIDUR BESOK ELO BERDUA KAGA DAPET JATAH MAKAN!"**

Denger ga dapet jatah makan, BaekYeolpun segera mematikan PSP dan bales teriak,

"**IYE HYUNG!"**

Diluar, Suho nahan tawa sambil ngebatin, _'Pffft, kalo gue ancem kaya gitu kan langsung tidur, muehehehe XD'_

Selang berapa detik, Kamar BaekYeol langsung gelap. Suhopun ngendap-ngendap –ala maling- kekamarnya,

**Dan malam itu, member Ekthopun tidur dengan tenang methkipun BaekYeol ngigo sambil ketawa-ketiwi, Dio ngigo sambil teriak-teriak, Thehun ngimpi Pizza PHD, ampe Krith yang tidur dikelilingin boneka-boneka ampe Tao thumpek.**

**THE END**

**Holaa~**

**How are you? *sok nginggris***

**Gue bikin epep ini karena emang otak gue lagi sengkleknya minta ampun, jadi gue ga tanggung jawab kalo epep ini garing, ga lawak, atopun yang lainnya. DAN gue juga ga tanggung jawab kalo kalian muntah mendadak :v**

**Gue terinspirasi bikin epep ini gegara baca buku SMTOWN salah gaul punya do-kyungrie umma :3 idenya juga beberapa dari umma, termasuk yang 'CHEMUNGUDH QAQA' itu XP *gue kan udah bilang kalo 4l4y, jadi jangan muntah ye XD***

**Terus itu tuh, endingnya gaje pisan, :v. yang ngomong paling terakhir itu si Sehun, bukan gue, gue mah kaga cadel ya :v *plak**

**Udah ah, ga mau banyak bacot gue. Ntar disumpelin pizza lagi ama suho, tapi enak ding ._. *plak**

**REVIEW YAA~ JANGAN JADI SIDERS! KALO ELO SIDERS ELO BAKALAN DAPET CIVOKAN DARI SOOMAN!**

**Oke, tengkyu ._. maap rada ribut, soalnya dari kapan tau gue lagi ngepens ama sooman :v**

**TUNGGU SEQUELNYA YAAK~ NTAR GUE BUATNYA ABIS LEBARAN KALO GA MALES :P *kalo ga maleesss~ :P***

**XOXO, *civok readersdeul atu-atu *ditampar**

**-HyeJi423 yang dalam fase sengklek XDD-**

**P.S : Ini yang ngedit Yookyun, bestpren gue, jadi jangan salahin gue kalo masih berantakan :p**


End file.
